Shut Up and Sleep With Me
by Anonymous Lizard
Summary: Milly throws amazing parties, but when someone accidentally spikes the punch...things get steamy. YAOI LEMON Luzaku M for lemon and mild language


Lelouch Lamperouge sighed heavily for the first time that day as he leaned on his bedroom door from the inside. Milly Ashford threw wonderful parties, but were the costumes necessary? Not to mention he'd had to fight his way away from a drunken Kallen after some genius had spiked the punch. Fighting your way through a crowd of college-level students while trying to beat off a murderous Kallen was not as easy as it sounded when you didn't have a Nightmare to back you up.

Much less an army of them.

Thanks a lot Rivalz.

Lelouch didn't even wait until he was in his own bedroom to start pulling off his stupid costume. Milly had an odd obsession with making him wear ridiculous clothing. Maybe Lelouch really did look amazing in a Mad Hatter costume, but he sure as hell wasn't going to admit it with everyone around.

If only he could convince C.C. to help him claim his revenge.

He tossed the overdone and oversized red and black hat to the couch, not caring if it fell to the floor. He began to remove the impossibly long black tailcoat that only covered his chest, not nearly hiding the hideous, canary-yellow top that stood out in a crowd of taxis. The second he was in his room, the red and white checkered pants were tossed carelessly to the floor, leaving the young Britannian boy in just his underwear. He was just an article of clothing away from the ability to fully relax in frumpy, fleece pajamas. Lelouch began to reach under his pillow when he swore he heard his bedroom door creak.

_WHOMP._

The ravenette hadn't even had the time to look towards the door when he had been assaulted from behind. He was now pinned to the bed on his back in nothing but his boxers.

Irony was an ass.

"Hello, Lelouch."

The drunken slur made the voice hard to recognize at first, but it was definitely Suzaku.

"Suzaku? What the heck are you doing?"

"Only what I want, Lulu!"

Lelouch didn't know why he had an odd feeling about the way Suzaku said his name. He suddenly began to grow very nervous. "Suzaku, what are you doing?" He repeated, much more cautiously.

Suzaku let an evil smirk grace his lips, but he didn't respond. He had the beautiful Britannian prince pinned down in front of him, and everyone knew Lelouch was just strong-minded, being very weak in physical terms.

Lelouch was genuinely scared for the first time in years. He would admit he was weak, and Suzaku was in fact stronger than the average person. Basically, Lelouch had no chance of escape whatsoever. "Suzaku, tell me what you want, maybe I can-"

"Lulu, let me ask you something." For a drunk, Suzaku sure seemed to have a one-track mind. "Have you ever had the urge to do something to someone, and never found the opportunity to do it?" Lelouch was too scared to answer. "I've just found that opportunity."

Before Lelouch had the chance to respond, Suzaku had captured the prince's lips with his own. Lelouch's mind hazed over, not sure what to think. He knew he should initially think things like _gross _and try to force Suzaku off of him, but he for some reason…didn't.

When Suzaku pulled away, he was met with the sight of a stunned prince, who was lying shirtless in his underwear.

On a bed.

Pinned down.

Suzaku smirked to himself. "Alright Lelouch…" He pressed his cheek to Lelouch's, lowering his voice to w low whisper. "Time for the real fun."

Lelouch felt a chill run up and down his spine. Suzaku's warm breath tickled his ear and neck lightly. What was Suzaku up to? What was he trying to pull? Once again, however, Suzaku managed to find a way to stop him from speaking a word. This time, however, Suzaku had delivered a sharp nip to his ear. Lelouch yelped accordingly, before sinking into a long moan as the Japanese boy began to suck on the lobe and run a trail of kisses down the lavender-eyed boy's jawline and neck, finally stopping just before the collarbone.

"Su-Suzaku…" Lelouch gasped out, face red from humiliation. "W-what…"

The honey-haired boy shushed him gently. "Don't ruin the moment until it's over, Lelouch." The emerald eyes were slightly dull, but lusty and almost needy regardless of the alcohol Suzaku tasted of. The knight began to mark Lelouch's neck as his own, leaving little marks wherever he kissed. The Britannian was moaning adorably as the trail lead down to his chest. He felt something warm and wet across one of his nipples and could only guess what was happening. With yet another gasp, the paler boy realized he no longer wanted Suzaku off of him…but rather, more of him.

"S-Suzaku…please…don't stop." Lelouch pleaded. The emerald-eyed teenager knew his cue. He began to lower the target of his assault.

"Lelouch, I think something is getting in the way." Suzaku giggled slightly, running a finger under the hem of the prince's boxers. He had long forgotten about trying to keep Lelouch pinned down, knowing he was glued to the spot anyway. Both of the Japanese boy's large, skilled hands slid down Lelouch's stomach and began to tug at the elastic.

Lelouch panted slowly. His mind was hazed over, his thoughts focused on the sudden feeling that had spiked up inside him. His brain buzzed with questions. Why was Suzaku doing this? Was he really drunk? How on earth was he so skilled at these sorts of things? He barely noticed the tug-and-pull on his underwear until they were casually tossed off the bed, leaving Lelouch's member exposed to the world.

Suzaku let out a low whistle, making Lelouch turn tomato red. "But this isn't fair!" One of Suzaku's eyebrows shot up at Lelouch's odd remark. It only took a moment for the boy to fill him in. "Why do I have to be naked while you're still fully clothed?" It was more of a whine than he anticipated, but it worked nonetheless. It was true, though; Suzaku was still in a dazzling white costume. He looked more like royalty himself.

"If that's really what you want." The Japanese boy smirked as he stripped. First left the fancy white coat and blue sash, then slowly, teasingly, the silk pants. Lelouch sat up to admire the beauty in front of him, knowing he had strayed into territory he shouldn't be in. Suzaku's chest was rather muscular, but not hideously ripped. His arms were visibly strong, his legs reflecting the years of spin-kicking people in their faces. His tan skin brought out the emerald in his eyes.

"Like what you see?" Suzaku teased, noticing Lelouch's long stare. The single sentence seemed to snap Lelouch back to reality, making him blush even deeper.

"Are you going to finish the job or not?" It was Lelouch's turn to tease.

That was exactly what Suzaku had been waiting for.

He didn't hesitate any more. In a single motion, he had taken the full length of Lelouch's member into his mouth and began to tease the tip with his tongue. Lelouch let out a long, deep moan, thrusting his hips up slightly and running his fingers through Suzaku's golden-brown hair. He could feel the heat rising…

"Suzaku…OH!" It was barely a warning before Lelouch came embarrassingly into Suzaku's mouth. The boy smirked, swallowing and pulling away. He once more put his lips near Lelouch's ear.

"It's time to finish the act, love."

Lelouch might never know where Suzaku had found the lube, but he was glad he had. Suzaku spread a decent amount of strawberry lotion in his own length, positioning himself at Lelouch's entrance. "Ready?"

"P-please…" Lelouch was reduced to panting again. Suzaku took his cue and thrust in, earning a loud gasp and moan from the uke.

"Hang on Lulu! I'm going to start moving…" The experience levels Suzaku had in this sort of thing were astounding. He began to slowly thrust in and out, and then picked up the pace. Lelouch clung to the seme for dear life, wanting him more and more each thrust.

"Su-za-ku…"  
"Lelouch!"

As they cried each other's names, both boys came together, Suzaku inside Lelouch and Lelouch between the two.

They fell apart in a gasping, sweating mess. Suzaku was the first to speak.

"I love you Lelouch…"

Lelouch rolled over, snuggling into Suzaku's chest.

"I love you, Suzaku Kururugi…"

C.C. stood just outside the bedroom door, swirling a half-empty bottle of tequila she hadn't taken a sip from, but knew her hand may have slipped over the punch at some point during the night.

She smirked to herself. Would they ever know?

The next morning, Suzaku woke up stark naked in a bed with Lelouch Lamperouge, his brain a haze and his memory a blur. It only took him two and a half seconds to put two and two together and turn back into his normal, stuttering mess of a self. "Oh my God! We…and I…Lelouch! I'm so sorry!" The boy began to frantically look around for his clothes, trying to cover himself with the blanket at the same time.

"Urgh…just shut up…" Lelouch grumbled sleepily, striking a certain fear in Suzaku that made him feel like he'd done something wrong. _Dangerously _wrong.

"W-what?"

"I said, shut up." Lelouch pulled Suzaku back down on the bed and snuggled back into his chest, making the tan boy blush a deep red.

"L-Lelouch?"  
"Shut up and sleep with me."

Suzaku didn't object.


End file.
